


By Candlelight I'll Be Alright

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: Reader Inserts [12]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: The nights in Arcadia after its closed are different though. They sneak through the security (although he says it's limited she still finds a thrill in it) and find a spot far away from the watching cameras and lay in the grass together.
Relationships: Atlas (BioShock)/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	By Candlelight I'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-posting all my previous reader-inserts separately as to more accurately tag their content! So if you've seen this before, that's why.
> 
> If you want to request another fic, you can find me @goodmorningaperture on tumblr.

They're not supposed to be here, but neither could really care less about where they're supposed to go and where they aren't, because what are rules if not for breaking? They're young and in love and nothing could matter more than that does.

Atlas usually isn't quick to discard reason. That's (Y/N)'s job, they decided. The nights in Arcadia after its closed are different though. They sneak through the security (although he says its limited she still finds a thrill in it) and find a spot far away from the watching cameras and lay in the grass together.

Its nice, (Y/N) thinks, to see him relaxed after a long day. He gets a smile on his face so less often lately, and she can't stand it. He's working too hard, but she knows if she tells him so, she'll get the same speech as always. Its not worth it tonight, not when she can just kiss him and giggle and they can pretend like they're home, his home, hers...the home they could've had if they hadn't come here.

At least he's here, with her.

Atlas (dear, dear Atlas) rolls onto his side for a moment, facing away from her. She hears a quiet snapping sound. What could he be doing over there? (Y/N) stretches her neck up to try to get a look at him but with all the place's lights turned off she can't see a thing. He turns back over and he's got something him his hands, but she still can't masks out what it is. "Hey," he playfully scolds. "Don't you go pokin' around in places you shouldn't, darlin'."

"Can't help it," she responds. "What've you got there?" He replies not with words but by running his hand through her hair. It only takes her a minute to realize that he's holding flowers, dozens of the with longish stems, and he's weaving them into her hair. "Let me see them," she says and with a small smirk he's holding his hands out to let her see.

(Y/N) takes a few in her hands and begins to work. They both end up picking more, which Atlas is sure will get them caught and in trouble but she figures they can deal with that later. Soon she has a whole sort of circlet, just big enough to rest on his head. She sets it there, and he grins again, albeit a little wearily. "There," she snorts. "Pretty as a picture. Not that you aren't always, but you get the point."

"Funny," he replies dryly but its not all that hard to hear the amusement poorly hidden in his voice. He takes it off and gently sets it to his side. They both lay back, and she moves so her head is on his chest. They sit there quietly for a few minutes and (Y/N) doesn't mind it but a small grown comes to his face. "Sorry, love. Long day an' all, but it sure is seemin' like we don't spend much time together anymore."

"Things are busy, I understand," she replies happily. Atlas really doesn't have to worry so much. The fisheries have been busy lately and he's been holding meetings to try and help things get better for the workers. Its not easy, but it's a noble cause nonetheless. "Look, I'll always be around and so will you. It has to get less busy sometime, right? We can always spend time together then.

He flinches a little. The thought crosses her mind briefly that he's withholding something he knows from her but that notion is gone as quickly as it came. "Yeah, I suppose yer right. I jus' miss yah, is all."

(Y/N) smiled. "I miss you too. Don't look so down, alright? Everything will turn out."


End file.
